


Attraction

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Steve, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “What do you mean you’re not attractive whatthefuck”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



“You’ve been distant, this evening,” Tony remarked, while they idly switched the programs on the TV. Bucky hummed in agreement, but Steve didn’t give any reaction that he had heard them.

Tony waited a minute before he nudged Steve in the side. “Steve. You’re distant and moody and honest to god sulking. What is going on?”

Bucky and Tony were both looking at Steve now, but he had his eyes glued to the screen. It took some time before he finally sighed and said “I don’t even know what you want with me.”

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked incredulous and Tony was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open.

“Where is that coming from now?” Tony asked and Steve shrugged.

“Yesterday at the fundraiser....I know I’m not attractive and I can’t charm people the way you do and I just kept wondering what you want with me.”

“Not this again, Stevie,” Bucky groaned. “I thought we talked about this. Didn’t we talk abou this? I told you it was stupid.”

“But that was just us back then,” Steve angrily shot back and pointed at Tony. “Now he is involved as well, and I don’t stand a chance against you two. I don’t know what you need me for.”

“This is not about needing anyone for anything, Steve, and you know it. That’s not how relationships work.”

“Okay, no, hold, full stop, one moment please,” Tony interjected and stared at Steve. “What do you mean you’re not attractive, whatthefuck Steve? Did you look in the mirror lately?”

“It’s not about that,” Bucky and Steve said at the same time and now Tony was really confused.

“You lost me. Consider me lost. I have no fucking clue what the fuck you are talking about.”

“I know that...the serum, it made me physically attractive. That’s a fact, and one you can hardly miss. But I’m not interesting, or funny or clever. I’m not attractive in that sense. I’m just a dull, old dude who happens to be a good soldier.”

“Stevie, I swear to god, we are not talking about that again! There is nothing you need to worry about.”

“Why since the fundraiser?” Tony interjected before anyone could say something else.

“I watched you two,” Steve told them. “You make it look so easy. Everyone is always dying to talk to you. Sure, your looks are helping but you can keep them interested. They listen to every word you say, and I can’t do that. Sure people come to be because I’m Captain America, but as soon as I open my mouth they lose all their interest.”

“That’s because you’re uncomfortable at these events,” Tony said while Bucky breathed a low “Jesus Christ.”

“But you’re not. And I am only uncomfortable because I have nothing to tell which brings me back to the point I just made.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky said with vehemence and Tony put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

“Listen, Steve. You’re physically attractive, yes. But you are also attractive in every other aspect that counts. You are one of the sweetest, most caring and compassionate persons I know. And yet you still have a wicked sense of humor and you can make me inhale my coffee with just one short sentence. You have no problem telling everyone exactly what you think and you would never allow for someone to be bullied. Those are all traits I find very attractive.”

Steve was staring at Tony and there was the beginning of a light blush on his cheeks.

“You and Bucky...”

“We love you. That is all that should count right now. Yes, Tony and I get along and we are quite similar. But that doesn’t mean you are not appealing to us, and you know it.”

Tony nodded his encouragement and Steve ducked his head.

“I just sometimes think....”

“That you’re still the same little guy everyone picked on. But you’re not.”

“And believe me, no one would dare to pick on you. Not only because you are built like that, but also because by now everyone knows that you can slay them with your words.”

Bucky snorted at that. “Remember that reporter who made some mean comments about Clint?”

Steve slightly nodded at that. 

“He is still not back at work. Says he needs a few more days to recover from that. You eviscerated him, Steve, and you only used some very well placed words.”

Tony pressed himself up against Steve. “Did I ever tell you how attractive that was?” he asked, his voice low and suggestive.

“No, eh, you didn’t, actually,” Steve stuttered and Bucky stood up.

He held a hand out for Steve and said “Well, let’s take this to the bedroom, so we can show you exactly what that did to us.”

The blush was now very prominent, disappearing under Steve’s collar and Tony couldn’t wait to trace it all the way down with his tongue. 

“Maybe you can talk to us in the bedroom. Get to know first-hand just how attractive we think you are.”

Tony was pretty sure that Steve’s head was about to explode every second now and he knew that Steve wouldn’t get a word out today. Seemed like they would have to repeat this over and over again until Steve would be comfortable enough. Not that Tony was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/141553682866/this-is-the-second-part-of)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
